


Там, где ты живешь, деревья не растут

by Akitosan, fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter)



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020
Summary: Идея соблазнения сервампа Уныния сервампом Лени изначально обречена на провал.
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Tsubaki | Who is Coming
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	Там, где ты живешь, деревья не растут

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Снег в июле](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359709) by [Akitosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan), [fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020). 



> продолжение драббла низкого рейтинга "Снег в июле"  
> Бета — [Siimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes)

Куро старательно писал смс Цубаки каждый день в одно и то же время. Иногда ему везло, и ответа не было, иногда он получал что-то вроде: «По твоим посланиям можно часы сверять» или «Я не заинтересован в свидании втроем».

После первой запланированной встречи в суши-баре состоялись еще четыре, и все они запомнились Куро как безуспешные попытки вступить в контакт с неизвестной цивилизацией — совсем как в фантастической манге, прочитанной им от скуки.

Махиру неизменно поддерживал этот проект, названный им «Воссоединение семьи», но и его энтузиазм не был долговечным.

Это Махиру предложил сменить тактику.

— Ты должен встретиться с ним наедине и попробовать другие способы сближения. В том числе и невербальные… ну как это бывает у взрослых людей, ты понимаешь.

— Мы же не люди, — пробормотал Куро. — Подожди. Что ты сказал? Ты думаешь, что Цубаки интересно такое?! Или мне? Нет!

Махиру посмотрел на него с плохо скрываемой жалостью.

— Тебе же больше ста лет, ты должен знать, как это делается. Но если с познаниями туго, я поищу какие-нибудь журналы. Может быть, у дяди найдутся…

Куро представил себе инструктаж от Махиру по столь деликатной теме, и ему стало дурно.

— Да знаю я, как это делается, просто это не мое. К тому же Цубаки не производит впечатления… Думаю, мы плохо готовились к этим никому не нужным свиданиям, ну или слова на него не действуют. Придумай что-нибудь еще.

— А какие еще варианты? Ты же сам видел, какой он. Нужно подобрать к нему ключ, и никто кроме тебя…

— Почему все так геморно? — простонал Куро. — И почему я с тобой соглашаюсь? Можно я просто полежу?

Но лежать он, разумеется, не стал. Он забронировал два смежных номера в лав-отеле и написал: «Снял номер на двоих в лав-отеле. Любящий старший брат».

На этот раз Цубаки почему-то не стал играть в игры, а просто спросил в ответной смс адрес отеля и когда Куро соизволит там быть.

И что самое удивительное — пришел.

***

Куро лежал на роскошном двуспальном диване и нервно перебирал в голове варианты подкатов. Поцеловать? Завалить? Как это вообще делается, если без слов?

Порножурналы не дали ответа на этот вопрос: там было достаточно графично изображено все, что следует после.

Стук в дверь прервал ленивую работу его мысли.

— Привет, старший братец. Надо же, сегодня ты без сопровождения, — бархатным тоном проговорил Цубаки, равнодушно оглядывая комнату. Он проверил ванную, туалет, заглянул под диван, но Махиру там не было.

Куро помахал ему рукой.

— Кого-то ищешь? Я здесь.

— Ты здесь, а где же твой дорогой друг? Ты ведь не возьмешься утверждать, что его здесь нет?

Глупо было утверждать что-то подобное. При пределе в десять метров не могло идти и речи о том, чтобы Куро куда-то пошел, а Махиру остался дома и умер.

— Он в соседнем номере, и нам не помешает. Там хорошая звукоизоляция.

Лицо Цубаки вытянулось. Если он и хотел иронично осведомиться, чем именно, по мнению Куро, они собираются заниматься, то видимо не придумал достаточно уничижительную фразу. Впрочем, несмотря на то, что выбор места встречи говорил сам за себя, Куро не был уверен, что что-то произойдет. Ему просто хотелось сделать шаг, и это было так утомительно, ведь на один его шаг вперед Цубаки делал шесть назад.

— Да-а-а? — протянул Цубаки. — Как хорошо, а то я думал… ха-ха-ха, как скучно.

Он подошел к окну и принялся разглядывать что-то ужасно увлекательное: стоянку для машин или деревья. Куро смотрел ему в спину и размышлял. Что там говорил Махиру?

«Если он будет молчать, не пытайся его разговорить. Попробуй применять невербальные способы привлечения внимания».

Куро подошел и коснулся плеча Цубаки.

— Эй, ты пришел, чтобы посмотреть в окно? Там, где ты живешь, деревья не растут?

Цубаки не обернулся.

— А на кого мне смотреть? На тебя что ли? У тебя унылый вид, совсем не интересно.

— Не более унылый, чем у тебя.

Лучшего комплимента для сервампа Уныния нельзя было и представить.

***

Последние инструкции Махиру отдавал уже в лав-отеле.

— Я буду здесь за стенкой, так что не получится контролировать, что там у вас будет. Все будет хорошо. Если не выйдет поговорить, тогда хватай его и целуй. Вот как на этом фото.

Куро даже не взглянул. Ему уже казалось, что идея соблазнения сервампа Уныния сервампом Лени изначально обречена на провал. Хотелось лечь и никогда не вставать.

— Ты нормальный? Он же убьет меня на месте и правильно сделает.

Махиру мечтательно улыбнулся:

— А я думаю, ему будет приятно, если ты проявишь инициативу.

— Да что ты понимаешь. Кому приятно, когда его хватают?

— Попробуй и сам убедишься.

Куро хотел разозлиться, но это было бы чересчур энергозатратно.

— Может, сам попробуешь, если такой умный? Придумывать планы хорошо, если ты в них не участвуешь.

— Я ему не интересен. А ты — другое дело.

— Да ему никто не интересен, кроме сэнсэя, — выпалил Куро напоследок. Махиру показал ему жестом: «все будет хорошо»; вот только понятия «хорошо» и «Цубаки» плохо сочетались между собой.

***

У Цубаки была красивая спина и не менее красивый затылок.

«Но он же пришел, — думал Куро. — Он же встал у окна, но никуда не уходит. Значит, можно попробовать».

— Ты можешь посмотреть на меня хотя бы, если разговаривать не хочешь?

Цубаки лениво развернулся, лениво снял очки. Более скучающего выражения на его лице Куро прежде не видел, и почему-то это показалось напускным.

«Он хочет, чтобы я сделал шаг, вот что».

Цубаки тщательно протирал стекла очков рукавом кимоно и совсем не смотрел на Куро.

— Что такого я могу уви… — начал он, и именно в этот момент Куро вдруг рискнул. Притянул его к себе за талию так решительно, что очки упали на пол. Накрыл его губы своими, зажмурился в ожидании удара в грудь, но его не последовало. Цубаки почему-то ответил, но когда Куро попробовал углубить поцелуй, то рот его заполнился кровью. Укусил его Цубаки в порыве страсти или же в качестве предупреждения, некогда было разбираться.

Не разрывая поцелуя, Куро потащил Цубаки за собой на диван, и они долго катались по мягким подушкам в тщетной попытке разобраться, кто сверху. Куро, как старший, уступил: было лень настаивать на своем. Как оказалось, зря: теперь Цубаки нависал над ним, и взгляд его был совершенно безумным.

Куро сглотнул кровь из прокушенного языка, притянул Цубаки к себе за шею и поцеловал еще раз. На этот раз Цубаки не ответил — пришлось его отпустить.

— Ты спятил? — зло прошипел Цубаки. — Что ты делаешь?

— Ты издеваешься? Мы в лав-отеле, что ты здесь делаешь, если ничего такого не ожидал?

Цубаки, казалось, растерялся.

— Я не думал, что ты вместо обычного занудства начнешь выкидывать такие номера…

— Ну а как еще налаживать контакт?

— Налаживать… что?

Цубаки даже не засмеялся этим своим нелепым смехом, больше напоминающим рыдание. Ему было… интересно?

— Если мы не можем в коммуникацию словесную, то почему бы не попробовать в телесную?

И снова Цубаки не засмеялся. Зато взгляд его немного смягчился и даже стал чуть менее маньячным. Однако расслабляться было преждевременно.

— Кто придумывал эту фразу? Махиру Широта?

— Это экспромт.

— Ну давай, что там у тебя дальше. Даже интересно, что ты скажешь. Или сделаешь.

Колено Цубаки упиралось Куро в живот. И Куро вдруг ясно представил ноги Цубаки у себя на плечах. Кровь тут же прилила куда следует.

Блядь. Этого еще не хватало. Похоже, мирно разойтись после поцелуя не получится.

— Ну как, обычно люди целуют кого-то для того, чтобы потом сблизиться сильнее. И я подумал, что мы с тобой... пусть и не люди, но были же ими когда-то. Так что возможно… Ну, мы могли бы доставить друг другу совсем ненужное удовольствие. Что думаешь?

Куро забыл полную версию этой путаной речи и, по сути, сочинил ее заново. Взгляд Цубаки стал совсем ледяным: сейчас он хорошенько врежет Куро и уйдет. И правильно сде…

— Ну хорошо, — сказал Цубаки. — Давай. Действуй. Все в твоих руках, старший братец. И не только руках, как я посмотрю.

Куро оторопел. Они с Махиру проработали несколько вариантов отказа, но согласие — как на это реагировать?

— Ты… ты согласен?

— Посмотрим, что ты умеешь, — промурлыкал Цубаки.

Куро тяжело вздохнул. Он ничего не умел. Перед Махиру пришлось сделать вид, что все путем, а на самом деле… он полистал парочку порножурналов, прежде чем лечь на диван. И это случилось час назад.

— Я ничего не умею, — признался Куро и торопливо добавил: — Но думаю, как-нибудь справлюсь. Ты же мне поможешь? Я так понимаю, ты опытнее, да?

Цубаки окинул его насмешливым взором, не предвещающим ничего доброго.

— Ты в одежде собрался… сближаться?

Куро на всякий случай помотал головой. Цубаки наконец соизволил убрать колено с его живота.

— Пожалуй, нужно тебе помочь, — задумчиво проговорил Цубаки и стащил сапоги с Куро: сперва один, потом другой.

Куро, недолго думая, решил, что неплохо бы развязать на Цубаки оби, но эту его инициативу пресекли.

— Сначала ты, — возразил Цубаки. — У меня раздевание не отнимет много времени.

«Понятно, — подумал Куро. — Он заставит меня раздеться и потом уйдет и высме…». Он нерешительно потянулся к верхней пуговице на куртке, но поймал на себе недовольный взгляд Цубаки и остановился.

— Я сам, — заявил Цубаки, и расстегнул на нем ремень. Куро пришлось приподняться, чтобы он смог стянуть с него брюки.

— Ты что, уже возбудился? — удивился Цубаки. — От пары поцелуев? Скучно.

— А ты еще нет — не скучно.

Цубаки только хмыкнул в ответ и одним движением выскользнул из своего кимоно. Куро увидел, что он, вопреки видимой холодности, довольно горячо выглядит обнаженным и даже отчасти готов к сближению.

Поскольку рубашку и куртку Цубаки с него снимать не стал, Куро был вынужден возиться с пуговицами самолично. Когда он закончил, они уставились друг на друга, обнаженные и порядком уставшие от муторных действий.

— Там на столике должен быть презерватив, — медленно произнес Цубаки. — И еще смазка. Займись-ка подготовкой и не засни по ходу.

Куро охватило смятение. А если он не сможет надеть этот презерва... И что тогда? А смазку куда? Сперва смазка, потом презер…

— Сначала раскатай презерватив по члену, — снисходительно пояснил Цубаки. Он лежал на боку, подложив согнутую руку под голову. — У тебя там все в порядке, дополнительной стимуляции не требуется. Потом нанеси смазку сверху. После чего я скажу, что делать дальше.

— Как это все утомительно, — простонал Куро, но отступать было некуда, за стенкой ждал результата Махиру, так что пришлось браться за дело.

Цубаки смотрел, смотрел, как медленно он все делает, и выдал вердикт:

— Да ничего тут сложного нет, просто ты ленивый осел, Сонный Дьявол.

***

Когда Куро пытался потом вспомнить, как прошел его первый опыт сближения с Цубаки, то слов никаких не находилось.

Можно сказать, все прошло относительно хорошо: Цубаки воздерживался от язвительных комментариев по поводу его неопытности и вообще вел себя слишком снисходительно. Когда Куро робко заикнулся о позе, в которой ему бы хотелось заняться сексом, Цубаки только моргнул от удивления, а потом сам закинул ноги ему на плечи.

Куро, который собирался действовать осторожно, не ожидал столь глубокого погружения и несмотря на то, что ему значительно похорошело, а лень как рукой сняло, сто раз переспросил Цубаки, нормально ли ему, и не стоит ли что-то поменять. Убедившись, что Цубаки в общем-то все равно, Куро испытал короткий прилив воодушевления и после некоторых усилий благополучно доставил им обоим удовлетворение.

Они лежали рядом, Куро — смертельно уставший от напряжения, а Цубаки — хмурый, как осенний день. Ноги Цубаки лежали на животе Куро, но ему было лень отползти подальше.

— Не сказать, чтобы мне понравилось, но я кончил, — сказал Цубаки.

— Это значит, что тебе понравилось.

— Ты старательный, однако мне не хватило… твоих чувств. Их как будто бы не было. Ты словно отрабатывал повинность. Это так?

Иногда Куро поражало, как некоторые умудрялись глубоко проникать в суть вещей.

— Нет, я хотел. Хотел понять твои чувства и… тебя.

Наступило неловкое молчание.

— Надо сказать, ты меня удивил. Пригласил Неприглашенного, а потом переборол лень. Столько бесполезных усилий, и ради чего? Чтобы сблизиться? Но мы не стали друг другу ближе. Физическая близость для нас, сервампов, ничто, если так подумать.

— Зачем же ты тогда остался и согласился на все?

У Цубаки был какой-то странный взгляд, да и тон сильно отличался от прежнего.

— Ты… необходим. Но знаешь что. Хочешь понять чужие чувства, да? А что со своими? Разберись сначала в себе.

— Как же геморно с тобой возиться, — пробормотал Куро, проваливаясь в сон. Засыпая, он подумал, что сегодня Цубаки ни разу не упомянул сэнсэя.

Когда Куро проснулся, Цубаки, конечно же, уже не было. На прикроватном столике лежала странная записка: «Там, где я живу, деревья не растут».

Много позже Куро догадался, что это был ответ на его риторический вопрос, а тогда он слишком устал, чтобы уловить скрытый смысл послания.

В утренней смс Махиру спрашивал, как все прошло.

«Все хорошо», — спросонья набрал Куро. В тот момент он и правда в это верил.


End file.
